


Shatter Me

by ScarletRigmor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Injured Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, Lance is a Musician, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sheith, Trapped Lance (Voltron), klance, platonic klance, songfic inspired, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRigmor/pseuds/ScarletRigmor
Summary: Choosing a gift for Christmas is never an easy task, specially when your older brother ask you to do it,Keith is not really fond of the Holidays, but he will do anything to make Shiro happy. Looking around a pawn shop, he found a very peculiar crystal snowball. Drawn by his curiosity, he would never imagined that a simple thing can hold so much magic.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> I s*uck at summaries but meh, I cant believe Its finally done! 
> 
> I've had this idea since i listen to Lindsey Stirling "Shatter Me" years ago, but never had the time/motivation to write it. I´m not really good at narrating, so that's why i don't write a lot. I have so many fic ideas (and even an original novel XD)
> 
> I had the courage to share this prompt to an amazing Klance artist (Kaokki) and she inspired me to write it down, soooooo here it is. Maybe in the future I'll ask for Kao to do an end-card. :)
> 
> This is for you Kao! Thanks for inspiring me and Also thanks to my bootyfull beta reader for helping me <3

Christmas season, when the town gets decorated with colors, families are celebrating and you will find presents under every tree. But that type of celebration is only for the rich to experience. Keith hated Christmas, he lost his parent due to the cold when he was a kid; and has been living on the streets hoping that one day he could join them in the afterlife. But when he thought that his time has come, an angel saved him. 

Takashi Shirogane was a humble worker who lived in the south district, where most of the poor people lives. They were known as Marginals. Shiro found Keith buried in snow in an alleyway coming back from his job and couldn't leave him there to die, so he took him in and now they were practically siblings. Maybe their family is small and broken, but for them it is good.

"Have you decided what you want for dinner?" Shiro asked him.

"Anything is fine." He answered and his brother laughed.

Both of them were walking down the streets of their district back home after buying some groceries, but the older brother decided to make a stop at a pawn shop, Keith frowned confused.

"What are we doing here Shiro?"

"Going to pick a present." He said with a smile.

"A present? We can't afford that and you know it."

"I know, but I saved a little more money this year" he winks at him. "You deserve something Keith and I don't care what you say." 

"But Shi-!" He doesn't let him finish because he was already talking to the owner at the counter. He growls frustrated but follows him inside, crossing his arm while waiting by the exit. 

"Come on. I'm sure there's something you would like." He smiles encouraging him. Keith sighed defeated and started looking around at the shelves for something that could catch his interest, but for now, nothing was winning... until he saw it. 

Down on the lower shelf, something shinny caught his eye, something... glassy? He picks it up for a closer look and apparently it was a crystal snowball, nothing fancy but it was pretty. At a closer inspection, he could make out the details: a tiny sculptured tree, animals, flowers, nothing out of the ordinary, but what actually sparked curiosity and wonder in him was the figure of a young boy dress in a blue suit with a violin. His serene expression was what caught Keith's attention. What was the story behind this snowball? Who made it?

Looking around the object he found a key. Oh, so it was a music box. Interested in the melody, he turns the key around, but when the music starts, everything stops and Keith surroundings start turning white. What was happening?

~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~

He woke up to the sound of birds, it took a while for him to get aware of his situation. First of all, he doesn't remember falling sleep, specially in the middle of nowhere and second of all, where was he? He looks around for any clues of his whereabouts, but he could only see trees.

"Shiro? Shiro are you there?" He calls hoping for his brother to be here with him. "Shiro!" still nothing "fuck... where am I?"

A snowflake falls on his neck and makes him shiver. Snow? He looks up and, indeed, it started snowing. Keith stands up and starts walking forward while looking for an exit to this never ending forest. 

Until now, no progress has been made, he thinks he is probably lost or walking around in circles. Everything looks the exact same except for a few animals here and there, but after all this time there's only one thing that he is certain and is that he is freezing.

"Shiro! If you are here please answer me!" He tries again in vain guessing that he was probably alone at this point. The animals were no help either, only looking at him and running away. He sighed defeated and tired, realizing that he was no getting out of this place sooner or even before nightfall.

It was getting darker by the time he finally manage to find a hole in a tree big enough for him to spend the night. He curled up into himself to maintain body heat. He was exhausted and hungry. Was he going to die here?

“Let´s try again tomorrow…” He yawned while resting his head on his knees.

Something was tugging his pant when he woke up the next morning. In the fog of sleepiness, he softly kicks whatever thing was bothering him thinking it was Shiro.

"Five more minutes..." he murmured, but when they didn't stop , he groggily cleans his eye to wake himself. Peering over, he could see a snow fox trying to make him move "what do you want?" The fox only makes a noise and run away "... weird."

He sets off again, fortunately it stopped snowing, making it easier to warm up with the sun. The plan now is: find some berries to eat because he was starving, and then he will continue searching for a way out. He looks around the bushes for something edible and luckily, he encounters some wild fruit for him to eat. Animals were eating them, so they must be safe. He pick a few up and started having breakfast.

"Okay... that would help for a while, it's time to leave, Shiro is probably worried." He choses to walk in another direction, hoping it was the correct one.

The sun was setting and Keith was starting to get anxious and desperate, he doesn't know where to go, he doesn't even know where he is. He was lost, completely lost and alone. He calls for his brother over and over again, even though he knows he is not there. He sits under a tree to relax and think things through; at least there were fireflies around him so its not completely dark.

"Okay Keith... calm down, as Shiro always says patience shields focus." He breaths slowly to concentrate. There has to be an exit somewhere. Maybe he has to climb to have a better view of his surroundings? Yes... That would be the best course of action. He stands up and turns around, but remembers that its already evening and he probably can't see an thing. That option is out of the question then, at least for now. 

"Plan B... I need a plan B" he walks in circles bitting his nails. What would Shiro do? First, find water, then food, then a shelter then... Fuck, he can't concentrate with all that music! He wish for it to stop so he can thi... wait... music? His eyes widened and pays attention. Indeed, a soft melody could be heard in the distance and, if he is correct where there's music, there's people. 

He'd never run so fast in his life. His lungs burning, his muscles screaming. The music starts getting louder and louder to the point where he could practically feel it in his body. He stops to regain his breath. He found it. Behind this plant curtain there was a human being, someone that could help him. He calms down with a long breath and prepares mentally to whoever was there. Were they friendly? Were they dangerous? It doesn’t hurt to be prepare for any outcome, but when he goes to the other side there was something he would never expect.

Glass. A glass dome extends around the place as he watches in disbelief. Why was something like that in the middle of the forest? He takes a closer look to focus on whats inside. Strangely it reminds him a lot like the snowball he found at the store with the difference that the animals were outside; but he can clearly tell that it was that crystal ball, because he saw him.

A boy, no more taller than him, was standing in the middle. He wore the same blue suit from the figurine. He was playing a soft melody in his violin, he could fell the sadness coming from it and honestly? He doesn't blame him. He would fell the same if he was trapped inside a glass prison. Once he finished playing and put down the instrument with a sigh, he slowly put a hand on the surface.

"H-hello?" He greets nervously in a low voice, so he doesn't scare him, but it didn't work. The boy turned around in panic. His eyes were wide as plates in fear but after looking at Keith for a while, he started to get confused.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" He asked.

"Umm... I'm Keith and I've been trying to get out from this place since yesterday" he tells him "do you know by any chance how?" The boy looks at him for a straight second and burst out laughing. Keith's face reddened with anger. "Hey! I'm serious!"

"Sorry sorry." He cleans a tear from his eyes. "It's just that... I found it a little bit funny."

"Funny? Funny that I'm lost?!" offended.

"Not exactly" he leaves carefully the violin on the floor and get close to Keith. 

"Then what did you mean?" he crossed his arms.

"It's hard to explain... besides, I've already apologized" he grinned playfully.

"It wasn't honest though..."

"Oh come on! Really?" He nodded waiting "Fine! Geez... I'm sorry if I hurt you, are we okay now?"

"Maybe..." Keith answered and almost smile to the boy's childish pouting.

"You are mean... Anyway, how did you get here?"

"That's what I wanna know, first I was with Shiro picking a present for Christmas and then I woke up here.."

"Hmmm" he tap his finger on his chin thinking "weird... maybe you were brought here for a reason?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know... a secret mission?"

"Really?" He raise his eyebrow judging him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." He lifts his arms in surrender with a giggle and Keith sighs. This was getting nowhere. This boy in a glass dome was his only chance to go back and he will try everything in his hands to make him help him.

“Listen” he sighs “my brother is probably worried sick about me and you are my only hope to go back home“

"I don't want to destroy your hope, mullet, but there is no way out..."

"No... way out?" He asked, not believing what he just heard. The mysterious boy nodded. Keith falls to his knees and clench his fist holding the frustration. He is trap forever. He won't be able to see Shiro again… 

"Hey... it's okay, at least you are not alone." He looks at him with a soft smile. "I'm here... you found me, the name's Lance by the way." He put his hand on the glass as a replacement for the handshake.

"Nice to meet you Lance." He does the same and he can't hold a giggle because this was ridiculous.

"Now THAT's a expression I wanna see!" He says happy. "Sadness doesn't belong on that pretty face~" 

Keith's eyes widened and look away flustered. His cheeks red as tomatoes. Did he just call him pretty? Was he flirting or...

"Keith, you okay?" Lance suddenly got worried when he stopped facing his way.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." He breath deeply to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Fiu! I got worried for a second that you would breakdown again." Relieved he sat down resting against the glass.

"Breaking down won't get me out, it's a waste of energy." He says.

"You are right but crying is good for the soul" He shrugs.

"Wow, so deep."

"Thank you, I'm a man of culture." Philosophic pose and then there was a moment of silence between them before Keith speaks again. His eyes never leaving Lance's features.  
  
"You are... a very interesting person Lance." He stares at him, he was so curious about Lance's story but he was afraid to ask about it in case it will make him upset. 

"Interesting? Me? Pfff.." he scratch his cheek a little bit embarrassed "I'm just a normal boy who plays the violin for a living..."

"It's the truth, a little bit silly though, but interesting." He snorts.

"Hey!" Both of them started laughing. Lance doesn't remember the last time he truly laugh and having this boy with a mullet was a change of pace. He doesn't feel lonely anymore. Would it be selfish to wish for Keith to never go back?

"Lance?" Keith suddenly calls him after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I ask, why are you here? The whole meaning of... this?" Signalizing the whole environment with his hands.

"I... don't know exactly, but the last thing I remember before waking up... was this weird dream where a pretty girl wanted me to play a song for her in the violin and since I can't deny a request from a beautiful woman I played for her" he tells him "but what was even stranger was that; when I finished she told me "I really like your soul... so pure. You should play for me, I'll take good care of you" or something like that and before I realize I woke up here..."

"That's rough buddy...." It's the only thing he could say.

"Yeah... trapped in this glassy thingy, wearing cheesy clothes and probably playing the violin for eternity.”

"At least, you have your instrument."

"Of course, and I love playing my violin but not like this." He sighed hiding his face on his knees, he tries so hard to not to cry in front on him. He doesn't want to look weak, he already cried many times before.

"Lance..."

"It's okay... I'm okay Keith, you tried to cheer me up and I appreciated a lot, really!" He put a big smile on his face to calm him. Keith frowns. He obviously think that Lance is lying to himself, but he doesn't want to hurt him for being to direct. He was going to say something when suddenly his stomach growls, making him blush in embarrassment and Lance burst out laughing.

"H-hey! Don't laugh!"

"Sorry sorry" he calms down and clean a tiny tear from his eyes "I see that you are hungry" he nodded "don't worry, you are not going to die from starvation" he tells him "in this place, you are kind of immortal and every sensation is made by your mind."

"What?"

"What I mean is that as long as you don't think about being hungry, you are fine. The same with tiredness. I didn't eat or sleep in a long time, and look at me. Handsome as ever~" 

"You don't... eat?" confused.

"Yep, I live in this tiny place with no way out. I don't think this goddess wants me dead." He scratch the back of his head a little bit nervous. "So I believe she made me immortal."

"Sounds legit." He agreed and in that moment the light from the moon got stronger shining down on the dome. Fireflies around them got brighter. Snow started to fall. Both of them look up and Lance stood up and went to grab his instrument.

"Well, that's my cue."

"Cue?"

"To start playing~" He winks and put his violin in the crook of his neck. Keith watches in awe. He was going to hear him play. A part of him was really excited. Finally, he will hear properly about this "pure soul" that made a goddess kidnap him.

Lance started playing with a soft introduction. A melody where he could feel the melancholy, the solitude. But once he started to reach the chorus, it was getting lively and powerful. His movements, even his body language show how much he loves music. Happiness can be seen in his face, enough for Keith to be hypnotized by him. Lance was amazing. He was completely lost in his performance that never notice how the environment start changing along his music. Fireflies shining around, the snow dancing along with his body. He was letting it go into a colorful and magical sight.

Once he finished and everything went back to normal, he left his instrument in the crystal standee and went back to sit beside a speechless Keith.

"That was amazing..." He just blurt out making Lance blush.

"Aish you are making me feel embarrased mullet." He laughed.

"Don't called me mullet and just take the compliment." He crosses his arms irritated. Lance was really carefree

"Okay, okay I'll take it" he said smiling "thank you."

A tiny blush appeared on Keith face. This dork is doing something weird to him, his heart rate get faster and he gets nervous every time he sees him smile, but at the same time; it has calming effect. He doesn't get anxious or anything because of it. Learning more about him in this amount of time, he can understand why this entity trapped him, but its really unfair.

"Lance, have you ever tried to break the glass?" He asked and through the corner of his eye he could see that the boy slightly flinched and put a hand on his shoulder.

"W-why do you ask?" He massages the zone nervous while looking at him.

"I'm just curious... I mean if I were in your situation, the first thing I would do is break the glass and escape."

"Yeah, you have a point there."

"So? Have you?" He looks at him with curious eyes and Lance sighed looking down taking a moment to answer.

"Yes... yes I have" he finally says biting his bottom lip "I managed to damage the glass but..."

"But?"

"I got hurt in the process and after that I got scared to even try it again." He opens his shirt to show him a big fracture mark that extend from his shoulder to his neck. Keith eyes widen at the sight of that. It looks like if someone left a mark of a punch on a wall, cracks all over, pieces missing. 

"Disgusting right? It makes me look fragile and weak..." He covered himself and Keith shakes his head to regain his own attention.

"No, you are not weak" he looks at him in disbelief "It's the truth Lance, you might be a dork, a flirt, incredible talented but weak? Never." He reassures him.

"That's... really kind of you to say Keith."

"It's what friends do." He smiles softly and he could swear that Lance’s cheeks turns a little bit red, but who knows; maybe it was his imagination.

After a moment, Lance tells him that his violin needs maintenance after his performance, so he would be back a bit. Keith looks at him still thinking about his scar. He had never saw something like that before and looking at the utterly broken look he had, it must be painful. It left an awful taste in Keith mouth. How can someone do something so horrible to someone as sweet as Lance? Kidnapped, trapped and now hurt. He wants him to be free, to go back home.

Keith looks sideways and finds a rock laying a few meters away. It looks big and sturdy enough to break the dome. He looks again at Lance to see if he is still concentrated on his instrument. Cautiously, without losing his sight on the boy, he moves around to grab the rock. 

"I'm gonna set you free." He whispers and hits the glass with all his might. Lance's face suddenly cracks and when he turns around, he panics: Keith was trying to break the dome.

"Keith stop!" He runs. "Stop it! You are gonna break it!"

"It's the point! I'm gonna save you!"  
  
"I'm fine! Please!" His fear only grow as the cracks start to expand on the glass as well as his body. "KEITH STOP!" He screams at the top of his lungs and he stops.

"Lance..."

"No!" He rises his head furiously. His face was decorated with marks, tan skin falling and disintegrating. "Don't you dare say anything! Why would you do that?!"

"I was trying to help you!" He defends his actions.

"By breaking the glass?! I just showed you what happened when you do it and now look at me!!" He gestures his whole shattered self and Keith bites his lips frustrated. Lance was crying. Out of anger, out of fear. He just wanted to set him free, out of this nightmare. But his plan didn't work as he expected and now Lance was furious with him.

"You should go Keith..." He finally calms down pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What? B-but Lance!"

"I'm serious! You finding me was a mistake." It hurts him to say that. His only friend betrays him and his trust. "It's better if you just leave..."

"Lance, let me expla-"

"No! You've done enough, just go..." He cuts him off turning his back on him, tears blurring his vision again.  
  
"But..."

"GO!"

Keith growls frustrated. Instead of feeling empathy for what just happened, he got angry for kicking him off.

"Fine! Do you want you want, root for the rest of your life in that thing, see if I care!" He storms off leaving a broken Lance in a broken dome.

Keith was pissed. He IS aware that what he did was insensible, but it was for a good reason. He doesn't deserve to be trapped, he deserves to be free! Why won't he see that? Doesn't he want to see his family again? Even if he thinks he is gonna disappear, wasn't it better than obey someone who you don't even know? He shouldn't be afraid to break the glass! He stops mid track clenching his fists.

"Screw it!" He runs back from where he came from and grabs a much bigger rock. This time, he is gonna succeed. No matter what Lance think, even dying sounds better that being lock away for eternity. He doesn't know what will happen to him once this is over, but right now, his priority is to save him.

He sees the top of the dome peeking in the distance. He holds tight the item in his hand, preparing himself for the impact. This would probably hurt him, but he doesn't care if he manages to get him back home. The pain would be worth it.

Lance never move from where he was standing. Looking at the floor feeling down. He understand that Keith wanted to get him out, but won´t be there another way?. Breaking the glass, breaking him. Would he die? Will he disappear and never see his family again? That's what terrified him the most. His existence being wiped out entirely. The feeling of vanishing when he cracked the glass for the first time was what caused him to be so scared of escaping. And now the same feeling comes back, but stronger. He looks at his full cracked hands and tears started falling down his cheeks. It's over.

"LANCE!"

His eyes widened at the sound of his voice. Why? Why was he back?

"K-keith what…” He was cut off by the sound of shattering. The glass... is broken.

Glass shards flew everywhere. Lance felt himself floating, his whole self falling apart. Is this the end? No. It's something else. This feeling. It was warm, welcoming but also sad. Soft hands grabbing his face. It was her, the goddess, he could feel it. Such beautiful woman, why did she never appear again? He´d gladly be her friend. With a sad smile she slowly rests her forehead on Lance's whispering something. If her words are true; he will say his farewell with a big smile, for her to remember.

Keith falls on the floor from the strong explosion. White surrounding his vision, losing completely sight of Lance.

"Lance!" He tries calling for him while protecting himself from any shard that might hurt him. He couldn't see anything, the wind was so strong. What was going on? Did he succeeded? He manage to open his eyes a little noticing a familiar figure approaching him.

"L-lan-" He was cut off by a pair of arms hugging him tightly. It took him a second to realize that his body was vanishing slowly in front of his eyes. Did he actually fail?

"Lance you are-!” He stop him by grabbing his face. He was crying but not from despair, instead it was... relief. He smiles softly, and says something under his breath before disappearing.

"LANCE!" He screams stretching his hand. His words repeating over and over and over again as everything turns white.

~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~

_Ith..._

A voice was calling for him.

_Eith..._

Who...

KEITH!

His mind came back. Where was he? 

"Keith, is everything okay?" Shiro called for him and he looked back a little bit stunned.

"Shiro? Wha..." Confused and then he realized. He was back. Back at the pawn shop. Was everything a dream?

"Is something wrong? Do you want that?" He points to the object in his hand. He looks down in confusion almost forgetting it was the crystal snowball. His eyes widened. It was empty. He was gone, meaning that...

"Are you listening?" Shiro was getting a little bit impatient.

He chuckles "I'm fine Shiro.”, and leaves the snowball back in the shelf. He walks back to him to grab the bag of food.  
  
"Are you sure you don´t want that?" He asks again.

"Nah. I told you, I don't need anything for Christmas. Having you as my family is enough." He winks at him while opening the door. His brother sighs but also a small smile appears on his face. 

He says his goodbyes to the shopkeeper and joins Keith outside. It started snowing.

"Oh look! It's snowing." He says excited and Keith looks up letting snowflakes falls on his face. He wonders if Lance is okay and back with his family. Does it snow where he lives?

"Let's go home before it gets dark." He said and both of them start walking down the street, talking about tonight dinner.

"Pidge, come on! Don't be like that!" A group of teens come from the same path, and when one of them pass next to Keith, he stops dead in his tracks to look back. A familiar boy with tan skin turns around, and in that moment, everything start to move in slow-motion. What caught his attention was that his face didn't look surprised at all, in fact; he smiled, his eyes grateful. He mutters a few words to him and Keith smiles.

_Thank you..._

"Is something wrong Keith?" Shiro raises his eyebrows. He shakes his head.

"Everything is fine, let's go." He catches up to him. 

Maybe, one day, they will cross path again.


End file.
